


The Slit Eyes

by WolfKomoki



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: About three things she was absolutely positive.First, The Cullens are dead.Second, Bella seemed to be the only one of her kind in Forks.Lastly, Bella would protect Charlie no matter who, or what gets in her way.Bella was seventeen years old when she was attacked by a Pride of Werecats.Having been dubbed an animal attack, Bella didn’t expect to survive the excruciating pain that came from the bite. When Bella woke up, she had slit eyes, enhanced senses, enhanced speed, retractable claws, and to top it all off, she was immortal. After having been missing for three days, Renee and Phil noticed a change in Bella. Bella went from a sweet, reserved child, to a reckless, apathetic person.After she got kicked out of the Pride, Bella was broken. Having noticed her daughter’s new behavior, Renee sent Bella to stay with her dad in Forks, where Bella met a family that smelled of death: The Cullens.Who, or rather, what are the Cullens?
Kudos: 3





	The Slit Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> Questions you want to ask
> 
> 1\. Are the Cullens still Vampires?  
> Yes! The Cullens are still the same characters.
> 
> 2\. Does Bella turn into a Vampire in this universe?  
> No. Werecats are unable to turn into Vampires.
> 
> 3\. Will Renesmee make an appearance?  
> No. It's impossible for Renesmee to be born in this universe because Werecats can't produce with Vampires.
> 
> 4\. Will the Werewolves be making an appearance?  
> Eventually, yes. Right now I'm focusing on the Cullens.
> 
> 5\. But you included Jacob?  
> I did include Jacob, but Jacob isn't a werewolf yet in this universe.
> 
> 6\. Can Werewolf/Werecat Hybrids exist?  
> No. Cats and Wolves in real life can't reproduce Hybrid offspring, Werecats and Werewolves can't either.
> 
> 7\. Can Werecat/Human Hybrids exist?  
> No. Werecats can only produce offspring with their own species.
> 
> 8\. Do Renee and Phil know that Bella is a Werecat?  
> No. 
> 
> 9\. Do the people of Arizona know about Werecats?  
> No. The Werecats keep to themselves.
> 
> 10\. Is Bella's blood still a Singer for Edward?  
> No. Bella's blood smells different, so Edward isn't attracted to it.
> 
> 11\. Will the Volturi make an appearance?  
> Eventually, yes. After all, a new species has been discovered. They're going to want to know about it.
> 
> 12\. Can Edward read Bella's mind?  
> No. It would take away from Bella's character if he could.
> 
> 13\. Who's the shield in this universe?  
> Charlie.
> 
> 14\. Will Charlie be turned into a Vampire?  
> No.
> 
> 15\. Will Bella turn Charlie into a Werecat?  
> No.
> 
> 16\. Will Bella end up with a partner? If so, who?  
> I don't really have plans for that for this universe.
> 
> 17\. Can Alice see Bella in her visions?  
> No, Werecats have an immunity just like Werewolves.
> 
> 18\. Will Bella's Pride come back?  
> Oh yeah. They're definitely coming back.
> 
> 19\. Why is Bella's personality drastically different in this?  
> Losing a Pride hurts. It breaks you. Bella is no exception to this.
> 
> 20\. Will we see Bella return to the personality of the Bella we know?  
> Eventually, yes.

Bella was only a few months old when her mother left Forks, and Charlie behind. Renee had been suffering from Postpartum Depression for some time, and soon it became too much. She begged and pleaded with Charlie to leave Forks behind, to go somewhere sunny, but Charlie couldn’t do it. Not with his parents’ health deteriorating. So, she packed her bags, and took Bella away. Most men would have tried to fight against it, tried to get custody, but Charlie didn’t. All he asked was that Bella visited him.

Everything was great, until Bella turned four. When Bella turned four, Geoffrey, and Helen Swan died, leaving Charlie completely alone. Sure, the summer visits from Bella were great, but it wasn’t the same. Charlie buried himself in work. If anything, he could work his way up the corporate latter. It was better than wallowing in pity. When Billy lost his wife in a car accident, Charlie was there every step of the way.

Billy had been his rock after his wife left him. If it wasn’t for him… no. Charlie didn’t even want to think about the alternative. Billy was his rock, and now, it was his turn to be that for Billy. As the years went on, he and Billy had become closer than they ever were before. Bella was now nine years old. His baby was in fourth grade now! Charlie wanted to go to Phoenix, Arizona, but it just didn’t feel right for him to come visit. So, he didn’t.

Years pass, and Bella was a few days away from being seventeen. Bella was furious to learn that Phil was a younger man. Has her mom lost her mind? Bella wanted to chew her out, but decided against it when she saw how happy he made her. Then, he started traveling for work. Phil was never home anymore, and Renee hated it. Bella had seen plenty of times where her mom cried herself to sleep.

Two days into her birthday, Bella decided that she’d had enough. If Phil refused to come home, then forget him. Her mother continues to wait for him to come back, and every time he showers her with gifts before breaking her heart all over again. Bella doesn’t know why, but she found herself climbing the slope. It was supposedly forbidden to people due to the rocky terrain, but Bella didn’t buy it. If that was supposedly the reason, then why wasn’t the area blocked off?

Stepping onto the ground, Bella pulls herself up as she climbs the rocks. Her breath felt heavy as she climbed the slope. Her breathing is getting faster. Her feet were on fire, and her heart was pounding, but she couldn’t stop. She needed to know what was on the other side. Bella’s heart almost stopped when she heard a scream. Bella looked around the area in panic, trying to find the source of the noise. Before she even had time to react, something pounced on her, and sank its teeth into her leg.

The second the teeth touched her leg, Bella was hit with a searing pain. Bella’s body thudded to the ground. Her body contorted, her bones twisting into shape as the venom ran through her body. Her breaths were sporadic as the pain set in. Her heart started beating faster as her body rapidly contorted, until Bella knew no more.

When Bella woke up again, the first thing she felt was a bed. What the hell? Groaning, she opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar room in front of her. The room was covered in blues, and greys. Pictures of strangers were on the wall, as well as… ocelots, and mountain lions? What?

“Logan! She’s awake!”

Bella turned toward the voice to see a fourteen-year-old boy with black, curly hair, and… yellow eyes with slits?

“Oh shoot! Okay, I’m coming Caden!”

Bella blinks when a twenty-year-old man with straight, shoulder-length brown hair walked into the room. He too had slit eyes.

“Avery! Get your ass in here, she’s awake!”

Bella watched as a thirty-year-old woman with wavy red hair, and green eyes walked into the room. Her eyes were slit too, but they were gold.

“Your eyes! What… are you?” She asks.

“We’re Werecats.” Logan answered. Bella’s eyes widened.

“Werecats, what like people that can turn into cats?”

“Yep.” They all said in unison. Bella just laughed. Seriously? Werecats? That stuff was supposed to be fiction. Bella blinked when her phone vibrated. Before she even had time to grab it, Logan grabbed her arm.

“Don’t answer it.” He demanded.

“It’s probably my mom wondering where I am!”

“I _said_ don’t.” Logan growled.

“Okay, okay! Just… calm down. I’ll let it go to voice mail.”

Logan lets go of her arm.

“Logan! We’re not keeping her hostage here!” Avery scolds.

“I _know_ that, but _you_ were the one that turned her, so _you_ get to teach her the ropes.” Logan snapped. Bella’s eyes widened.

“You _changed_ me? Into one of you?”

Avery shows her a mirror. Bella gasped when she sees slits in her brown eyes.

“What the hell did you do to me? You can’t just turn people like that!”

“That’s what I told her, but poor little Avery had to have another woman in the Pride. Get over yourself!” Logan complained.

“Hey! She’s one of us now, so get used to it!” Caden shouts. Bella was gone for three days, learning how to hunt, how to run faster, how to use her enhanced senses, and most importantly how to transform. Since it was Avery that transformed her, Bella was an Ocelot. The first thing Bella did was cut her hair. Her hair was now under her cheek bones. Bella had also been fitted for colored contacts. Bella chose her original eye color. It would draw less suspicion that way.

“Now, what are the rules we taught you?” Avery demands.

“You must remain as hidden as possible. You may not kill humans, no matter how tempting it may be. Never show your abilities to anyone outside the Pride, and most of all, never tell anyone about what you are.”

Everyone smiles.

“Good girl, now go home before your mother files a missing person’s report. She’s been calling your phone nonstop.”

Bella rolled her eyes.

“I was just starting to have fun.”


End file.
